films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Emily Saves the World
Emily Saves the World is the twenty-first episode of the eighteenth season and the four hundred and thirty-fifth episode of the series. In this episode, Emily gets very excited when she's asked to deliver a globe to the Animal Park. Plot One bright day, Emily is passing through Crovan's Gate when she overhears Duncan and Rheneas discussing some very special deliveries they have made. Duncan has delivered an an elephant statue and Rheneas has delivered a dinosaur skeleton. Emily is just carrying sand and feels a bit left out. At Maron, Emily meets up with Gordon and asks if he has ever made any exciting deliveries. Gordon tells her that he has had an opera singer, some actors and even the Queen on his express. Emily thinks that is very exciting indeed. Eventually, Emily arrives at Brendam Docks with her train of sand, feeling rather sorry for herself. She asks Thomas if he's made any exciting deliveries and Thomas tells her about the time he had to deliver a a jet engine and ended up flying around Sodor at supersonic speed. Emily admits that she's never had an exciting special, but Thomas is sure she must have had something. Emily thinks and remembers the time she had to take Sodor United's football kit to the laundry. Then, Bill and Ben clatter in and laugh at Emily; dirty laundry is nowhere near as exciting as a jet engine. The next day, the Fat Controller sends Emily to collect a special. Emily is sure it will be more sand, but when she arrives at the Shunting Yard, she gets a big surprise. On a flatbed is a giant model of a globe of the world and Emily has to take it to the Animal Park. Emily thinks it is the most exciting special ever and can't wait to show it off. Emily chuffed up to the steamworks with her giant globe, but when she gets there, Victor and Kevin are nowhere to be seen. Next, Emily passes through Crovan's Gate, but there are no engines there either. Eventually, Emily finds Gordon at Maron Station collecting passengers, but by the time she reaches the platform, Gordon has steamed away. Presently, Emily arrives at a junction. She desperately wants someone to see her special delivery so she decides to look for more engines instead of going straight to the Animal Park. Soon, Emily runs into trouble when she encounters a low bridge. The bridge breaks the strap that's holding the globe to the flatbed and the globe is now rolling about. As Emily passes over a bridge, the globe comes off the flatbed, falls over the side of the bridge and lands on Hiro's train. Emily doesn't notice and carries on. Soon, Emily meets Thomas. She tells him to take a look at something exciting on her flatbed, but Thomas is confused; there is nothing on her flatbed. Emily realises that she must've lost the giant globe and sets off to find it; worrying that she'll never be given an exciting delivery every again. Meanwhile, the giant globe is still sat on Hiro's train. Eventually, Hiro passes under a signalbox and the globe hits it and is knocked off the train. The globe rolls over a hill and disappears. Emily is still searching everywhere for the globe, but she doesn't see it roll over the line behind and through Wellsworth Station. The globe starts to climb Gordon's Hill, but it comes to a halt near the summit and starts to roll back towards Wellsworth. As it passes through the station again, Emily spots it, but it doesn't stop. Eventually, the globe stops outside a tunnel and James runs into it, sending it flying back down the line. Meanwhile, Thomas is pulling is branchline train and discussing how silly Emily was to make up a story about carrying a giant globe with Annie. Suddenly, Clarabel calls out to say that a giant globe is chasing them. Thomas quickly pulls onto a loopline and sees the globe pass by, followed closely by Emily. The globe and Emily pass through the Animal Park where the Fat Controller is anxiously waiting for her, but he doesn't see her or the globe rumble through. At last, the globe arrives at Brendam Docks. The globe heads straight towards Salty and Porter, but Cranky is able to stop it and send it back in the opposite direction. Then, it hits Thomas and Emily and ends up in the sea. Emily fears that the globe has been lost forever until they hear Captain call out; he has got the giant globe and he pushes it back to the dockside. Soon, the globe is put back onto Emily's flatbed and she sets off to complete her delivery, but not before thanking Cranky and Captain for their much-needed help. Finally, Emily arrives at the Animal Park very late; the Fat Controller wasn't happy, but Emily apologises. Despite causing confusion and delay, the Fat Controller was just pleased she has arrived. The globe was soon put into place inside the Animal Park. Thomas pulls up and says that Emily's special must be the most exciting delivery ever, but Emily thinks it may have been a little too exciting. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Emily *Bill and Ben *Salty *Rheneas *Duncan *Cranky *Annie and Clarabel *Captain *Sir Topham Hatt *A Signalman *Hiro (cameo) *Porter (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) *The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) *Two Schoolchildren (cameo) *The Dock Manager (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *Victor (mentioned) *Kevin (mentioned) *Queen Elizabeth II (mentioned) *Sodor United Football Team (mentioned) *Alicia Botti (not named; mentioned) Locations *Crovan's Gate *Maron *Brendam *Sodor Shipping Company *Shunting Yards *Animal Park *Wellsworth *Knapford Iron Bridge *Kirk Ronan Junction *Gordon's Hill *Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox Notes *References to the fourth season episode, Paint Pots and Queens, the sixth season episode, Thomas the Jet Engine, the seventh season episode, The Runaway Elephant, the eighth season episode, Percy and the Magic Carpet, the ninth season episode, Rheneas and the Dinosaur and the fourteenth season episode, Pingy Pongy Pick Up are made. These were added into the script by railway consultant Sam Wilkinson. *An arrangement of Emily's theme from Season 8-12 was played at the beginning. *This episode marks Captain's first appearance since King of the Railway and his first speaking role since the fifteenth season. *Unlike in the US dub of Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Sodor United's uniforms are still referred to as a "Football Kit" in the US dub. Errors *Sodor and Antarctica aren't on the globe. *Steven Kynman is added to the UK credits despite not voicing any characters in this episode. *A brakevan should've been added to Bill and Ben's train. *In the US version, When Emily says "How am I going to tell Sir Topham Hatt," her lip movement wasn't edited, as they move to say "The Fat Controller". *Duncan has three coaches in the first shot of Crovan's Gate, but he only has one coach in the next shot. *When Emily says "Well, there was that time I took Sodor United's football kit to the laundry", Thomas' face freezes. *When Emily leaves the Docks, Thomas' goods train has a narrow gauge brakevan. *In the shots of Thomas when he says he that can't see the globe, Emily doesn't appear to be on the tracks. *In the close-up shots of Wellsworth, the globe switches from the centre track to the leftmost track. *The globe somehow makes it under the bridge at Crovan's Gate even though it appears to be too tall. *When Emily arrives at the Steamworks, the ballast on the mainline has been replaced with grass. *When the globe falls off Emily's train, it seems to bounce up on its own before rolling onto Hiro's train. *When Captain pushes the globe in the water, the reflection shows Cranky holding a crate, even though he had dropped it onto the tracks seconds before. *In the scene of the globe chasing Thomas, Clarabel disappears. Gallery EmilySavestheWorld1.png EmilySavestheWorld2.png EmilySavestheWorld3.png EmilySavestheWorld4.png EmilySavestheWorld5.png EmilySavestheWorld6.png EmilySavestheWorld7.png EmilySavestheWorld8.png EmilySavestheWorld9.png EmilySavestheWorld10.png EmilySavestheWorld11.png EmilySavestheWorld12.png EmilySavestheWorld13.png EmilySavestheWorld14.png EmilySavestheWorld15.png EmilySavestheWorld16.png EmilySavestheWorld17.png EmilySavestheWorld18.png EmilySavestheWorld19.png EmilySavestheWorld20.png EmilySavestheWorld21.png EmilySavestheWorld22.png EmilySavestheWorld23.png EmilySavestheWorld24.png EmilySavestheWorld25.png EmilySavestheWorld26.png EmilySavestheWorld27.png EmilySavestheWorld28.png EmilySavestheWorld29.png EmilySavestheWorld30.png EmilySavestheWorld31.png EmilySavestheWorld32.png EmilySavestheWorld33.png EmilySavestheWorld34.png EmilySavestheWorld35.png EmilySavestheWorld36.png EmilySavestheWorld37.png EmilySavestheWorld38.png EmilySavestheWorld39.png EmilySavestheWorld40.png EmilySavestheWorld41.png EmilySavestheWorld42.png EmilySavestheWorld43.png EmilySavestheWorld44.png EmilySavestheWorld45.png EmilySavestheWorld46.png EmilySavestheWorld47.png EmilySavestheWorld48.png EmilySavestheWorld49.png EmilySavestheWorld50.png EmilySavestheWorld51.png EmilySavestheWorld52.png EmilySavestheWorld53.png EmilySavestheWorld54.png EmilySavestheWorld55.png EmilySavestheWorld56.png EmilySavestheWorld57.png EmilySavestheWorld58.png EmilySavestheWorld59.png EmilySavestheWorld60.png EmilySavestheWorld61.png EmilySavestheWorld62.png EmilySavestheWorld63.png EmilySavestheWorld64.png EmilySavestheWorld65.png EmilySavestheWorld66.png EmilySavestheWorld67.png EmilySavestheWorld68.png EmilySavestheWorld69.png EmilySavestheWorld70.png EmilySavestheWorld71.png EmilySavestheWorld72.png EmilySavestheWorld73.png EmilySavestheWorld74.png EmilySavestheWorld75.png EmilySavestheWorld76.png EmilySavestheWorld77.png EmilySavestheWorld78.png EmilySavestheWorld79.png EmilySavestheWorld80.png EmilySavestheWorld81.png EmilySavestheWorld82.png EmilySavestheWorld83.png EmilySavestheWorld84.png EmilySavestheWorld85.png EmilySavestheWorld86.png EmilySavestheWorld87.png EmilySavestheWorld88.png EmilySavestheWorld89.png EmilySavestheWorld90.png EmilySavestheWorld91.png EmilySavestheWorld92.png EmilySavestheWorld93.png EmilySavestheWorld94.png EmilySavestheWorld95.png EmilySavestheWorld96.png EmilySavestheWorld97.png EmilySavestheWorld98.png EmilySavestheWorld99.png EmilySavestheWorld100.png EmilySavestheWorld101.png EmilySavestheWorld102.png EmilySavestheWorld103.png EmilySavestheWorld104.png EmilySavestheWorld105.png EmilySavestheWorld106.png EmilySavestheWorld107.png EmilySavestheWorld108.png EmilySavestheWorld109.png EmilySavestheWorld110.png EmilySavestheWorld111.png EmilySavestheWorld112.png EmilySavestheWorld113.png EmilySavestheWorld114.png EmilySavestheWorld115.png EmilySavestheWorld116.png EmilySavestheWorld117.png EmilySavestheWorld118.png EmilySavestheWorld119.png EmilySavestheWorld120.png EmilySavestheWorld121.png EmilySavestheWorld122.png Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes